


Madgod

by JustAFanGirl429



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFanGirl429/pseuds/JustAFanGirl429
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several Heroes, several stories all connected and comming to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madgod

Chapter One:  
A Door in the Niban Bay

Ran Baiai had it all. Being the Grand Champion of the Imperial City’s' Arena had that effect. Plus, helping to save all of Nirn from Oblivion certainly didn't hurt anything. The world was at his mercy. He could do anything; he could have anything and anyone he wanted. But he wanted more. Though, what he truly wanted, he didn't know. So when he heard about a strange door in the Niban Bay, mainly because the Black Horse Currier thought ill of it, he had to check it out. Especially if it was any threat to his home town, Bravil.   
He wasn't about to kid himself, he knew well enough that he was just using it as an excuse to do something more than the Arena. That's how he ended up in a small dingy on his way to the smallish island in the middle of the Niban Bay.   
"It may not be my business, but I'd be careful in..." The or row men paused as if searching for the right word. Baiai waited for him as he, himself, watched the sunrise in all its many colors of red, orange, yellow and pink. "I can't find a word for it, just be careful. Just last week, that vampire Hero, ya know the one who stopped Oblivion from entering our world?" The Orc looked at Baiai, to which the well armored Imperial simply nodded. "Well, she went out to this place a week ago and came out three days ago. No one knows what happened, but she's just been standing up there by the..." The Orc stopped again, once again searching for the right word. "The, well, doorway to somewhere. The guards stationed up here only reported that she did some strange spell that caused a some sort of glowing black flower to grow outta the ground. No one knows what's going on. And she refuses to say anything."  
"So, that explains it..." Baiai muttered gripping his wrist. Under his Ebony gauntlets, there was a magically place mark, a group of six flowers each a different color represent a different person. And the black flower began glowing three days ago. He chooses to ignore it, seeing as the last time he helped her he nearly died, but, yet, here was. In a dingy going exactly to where she wanted him. "What the hell is beyond that door?"  
"Couldn't tell ya'." That last part the Orc heard and thought Baiai was talking to him. "People who go in there usually don't come back." The Orc tied the dingy to a strangely huge mushroom like plant. The blue top threw Baiai off completely.  
"Vergil’d have a heyday." He muttered stepping of the dingy with a huge wave of caution washing over him. Making his way up the twisted, otherworldly path overgrown with vegetation he knew couldn't be found in Cyrodiil, the island is an oddity in and of itself - and certainly worth investigating. Near the peak of the island stood a Bravil Guard Camp on the far side of the island, an female Khajiit, and MarryAnn standing next to a strange, monolithic statue of three faces joined at their eyes depicting drastically different emotions. With what appeared to Baiai as a rift in the fabric of reality itself emanates from the mouth of the central face, emitting a heavenly blue glow.  
"So she isn't insane." Baiai raised an eyebrow at the Bravil guard that approached him. "I'm Pervious Deathian, Captain of the Bravil guards. And I was talking about Marry. She came out of that thing with some strange voice yelling after to 'not return without a champion'. She started ranting on about nonsense before mentioning your name and shooting some weird spell into the ground that caused that flower to appear." Pervious pestered towards the neon black flower that was glowing and pulsing slightly. Baiai noted that there were two other flowers entertaining with Marrys' black flower; a blue flower and a red flower. "The only thing I got out of her was that she was waiting for you."  
"I see." Baiai nodded. He wanted to just leave the Captain, but he could already see the question forming in the other’s eyes. "It’s a summoning spell of sorts. Let's me know that she wants help with something. Though, I'll admit it, I did brush her off. She is usually able to take care of her own problems and just drags me into to them just to amuse her." He explained. Seeing that the Captain didn't reply or ask another question, he proceeded towards Marry, only to stop when the 'door' started to glow and sputter. Before his eyes,a High Elf male emerged.  
"I won't go back! You can't make me!" He screamed bringing his hands in his hair. "I won't, you hear? I won't!" He pulled out a small Iron Dagger, eyes full of rage and confusion and swung madly in Baiais' direction. Before he had time to react, the Captain had drawn his sword and attacked High Elf. A single stab though the stomach. "I... won't... go... back..." He coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. The dagger dropped from his grip and he slumped over. Dead. The Captain went to say something, but he was cut off by a voice that came out of thin air.  
"Unworthy, unworthy, unworthy! Useless mortal meat. Walking bag of dung! A nice effort, though. A shame he's dead. These things happen. Bring me a champion! Rend the flesh of my foes! A mortal champion to wade through the entrails of my enemies! Really, do come in. It's lovely in the Isles right now. Perfect time for a visit."   
"This stuff happens daily." The Captain sighed. "Someone will come out, crazy and homicide. I hate it, so do the others, but we have to kill them. And after each time, that voice repeats the same speech over again. So far, the only people who have come out who we haven't had to kill has been Marry and that Khajiit over there-"  
"Me? You can't see me. No one can see me." The Khajiiit said crouching down.  
"Who's convinced she's invisible." The Captain finished.  
"Ran. I was wondering how long you'd push me off." Marry, dressed in her usual black hooded dress that covered her skin from the chest down, gave Baiai a rather strange warm smile. One that made Baiai wonder if she had drank any blood in the last few days. She tended to get a little strange when she was low on blood.  
"I was planning on pushing you off for all of eternity. But, somehow, that plan didn't quiet work out." Baiai said in a tone that suggested she had something to do in his plan not working. She gave him a faint 'I have no idea what you're talking about' smile before she turned her head to stare at the statue next to her.  
"I need you to do me a favor, Ran." She said in a monotone voice. "Go in there."  
"Just go in there?" Baiai cocked his head. There was more to it than that and he knew that she knew he knew it. "Really?"  
"Just do it." She snapped her head back to face him. Her red eyes filled with something Baiai couldn't quite put his finger on. "I'd go in there with you, but i have to wait for Bee and Russ. Vergil and Dante, though, are already in there and up to something. Mind finding them? But watch yourself. In there, they're not the same men you know out here."  
"Anymore words of warning? Or am I free to go?"  
"Yes." Marry smiled. "Don't molest them. They are only teenagers."  
"Pervert vampire." Baiai flipped her off. Sometimes he wondered if she wasn't happy until she'd pissed him off. He wouldn't be surprised if she did enjoy pissing him off. Thankful that she had chosen to keep whatever retort she had floating in her head to herself, Baiai turned and faced the glowing blue light.   
"Enjoy." He heard Marry say as he passed though the blinding blue light. Pain shot though his body as he was thrown though the door. As if his body had been ripped apart piece by piece and sewn back together. He hit the ground, landing on his elbows and knees, a dull pain shooting though him. Panting, sweat dripping from his nose, he looked up to see a dour looking Breton looking down at him from over a stone table.  
"My, my. How graceful." Baiai heard the man scoff. Standing up, Baiai glared at the man before him. "Please, glare all you want, but do sit down. We are, after all, civilized people. Or so I hope." Huffing, Baiai sat down in the gestured at chair noticing the single hefty book sitting between him and the Breton. "Now, let's see what we have here, shall we?" Opening the book, Baiai watched the Breton flip though the many pages at a speed completely inhuman. "Ah, here we are... Ran Baiai, quiet the interesting name. My Liege will most certainly enjoy that... an Arena Grand Champion? My, my. Raised homeless and parent-less... help Marry in her quest I see... Oh, killed past lovers too? Certainly a handful you are." He slammed the book closed. "Suitable to enter this realm. How good for you. Or unfortunate if you don't live."  
"Who are you and how the hell do you know so much about me. That page was completely blank!" Baiai hissed, hand gripping the hilt of his Ebony sword.  
"Marry was right, it did irk you." The Breton snorted. "And she told me, by the way. I get the dentist feeling you two don't get along that well. Besides, I'm no one for you to be worrying about spilling your secrets." The man said. "My name is Haskill and if you wish to venture into this realm,I highly suggest you stop to see my Liege, Lord Sheogoarth. You'll have to go to his palace in New Sheoth. If you make it there alive, that is. Of course you could always turn around and leave. Not many survive with their sanity. And I bet you'll lose your sanity as well."  
Stunned into silence by Haskills rather cryptic sound tone, Baiai watched as Haskill stood up and exited through the door by simply walking though it before the entire room started to crumble, light streaming in through holes growing ever larger. Then it became apparent to him that the room was not, in fact, a room at all, but a shelter made of hundreds, if not thousands, of fluorescent butterflies. The swarm traveled off into the bizarre, alien horizon, leaving Baiai by himself to travel in the strange land he knows nothing of.


End file.
